Loly Aivirrne
Loly Aivirrne is a minor antagonist in the Anime/Manga; Bleach. Appearance Loly is a small arrancar that wears a dress that exposes a large ammount of her stomach and cleavage. Her hollow mask cover her left eye, which is shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask, and there is an extension from her mask into her hair which almost gives the appearance of a hair tie. History Terrorizing Orihime When Aizen was treating Orihime as a guest, Loly didn't like that one bit. So she, along with her friend/partner, Menoly Mallia entered into Orihime's quarters to "have some quality girl time with her". Loly thought that Orihime was being treated like a princess, so, out of jealous rage, attacked Orihime. While both of them were attacking Orihime, Grimmjow blasted a hole into Orihime's room. Confronting Grimmjow When Grimmjow entered the room, Loly asked what Grimmjow was doing. But Grimmjow replied by kicking Loly in the stomach. After blasting Menoly with a cero, Grimmjow slowly walked towards Loly and processed to break one of her legs and knocking her out. After Grimmjow rescued Orihime from Loly and Menoly, Orihime went to Loly. Loly didn't want Orihime near her and processed to slap her. But Orihime healed Loly's broken leg, with Loly is a surprised state. She became even more startled when Orihime completely heal Menoly from death. Whn Ulquiorra entered the Orihime's room, both Loly and Menoly were still in there. He asked them who was responsible, in which they replied that it was Grimmjow was the one responsible. Confronting Yammy While Ichigo was fighting Ulquiorra for the second time, Loly and Menoly decided to terrorize Orihime again. They managed to grab Orihime from the shadows and processed to tear off her clothes. When Ichigo saw what was going on, Loly threaten that she would rip off one of Orihime's eyes if he got any closer. Ichigo processed with a Getsuga Tenshō, only to be blocked by Ulquiorra. While they were continuing to torture Orihime, Yammy appeared and tried to help Ulquiorra. With Ulquiorra's denial, Yammy attacked Menoly with a slap. Loly processed to fight Yammy but was knocked out and injured. Being injured, Orihime came and healed Loly, despite being physically abused by Loly. With that kindness and compassion, Loly decided that she wanted to protect Orihime. When Yammy was about to grab Orihime, Loly processed by taking her Zanpakutō and managing to cut Yammy. Loly then releases her Zanpakutō, yelling to both Yammy and Ulquiorra that she'll kill them. Despite this, Loly was still defeated by Yammy and was tossed through a wall. It was later revealed that Uryū saved Loly by using one of his arrows and pinning Loly on the tower. Personality While Loly has the same personality in both the Anime and Manga, there are several differences in both versions. Manga She seems infatuated with Aizen, as shown by her anger at Aizen's interest in Orihime. Loly is also very impulsive and very short tempered, seen when she almost beats Orihime to death after she asked her to leave her room (and Menoly tried to stop her from "taking it too far", but could not stop her). Anime In the anime, Loly's personality is pretty much the same but given a bit more detail. When Yammy injures her, Loly was accusing Orihime of enjoying her suffering, but was shocked as Orihime heals her wounds again. When Yammy attacks Orihime, Loly defends her, hatefully saying she owes Orihime and the ensuing battle lasts a bit longer, but ending partically the same way. When she is in Yammy's grasp, Loly shouts at Orihime not to help her, still declaring her hatred towards her. But before she meets her fate at Yammy's hand's Loly gave Orihime a small smile. The smile Loly gave Orihime, as well as the act of defending her, may imply that while she still hates Orihime, she might have come to terms with her feelings, or it may simply have been a farewell and returning favor for healing her. Powers & Skills Loly has somewhat high spiritual pressure. She can produce balas, which are Ceros that are much weaker, but 10x faster. Her Zanpakutō is called Escolopendra, which resembles a small knife. When she enter into her Resurrección, her release command is "Poison". In this form, Loly's arms are replaced with bladed whips that produce acid. Trivia *Escolopendra is Spanish for Centipede, and Japanese for Hundred Stings, Poisonous Harlot Category:Bleach villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Knifemen Category:Acid-Users Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Whip Users Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Demon Category:Undead Villains Category:Immortals Category:Femme Fatale Category:Bullies Category:Hybrids